Slipped Away
by Xdon't-mind-meX
Summary: ONESHOT Jinx is in the hospital with cancer and Kid Flash is having trouble dealing with it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Never have never will.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same_

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly _

_-Slipped Away- Avril Lavigne_

_

* * *

_"Her room is right this way sir." The nurse said. "If you'll just follow me." 

I followed her down hallway after hallway wondering how in the world she memorized all this.What was I doing in a hospital anyway? I hated hospital. I hated seeing people helpless and sick. Oh...yeah, Jinx. I was here for Jinx.

The nurse stopped I nfromt of a door with the number 516 on it. "She's right in there sir."

I gave her a nod. "Thanks." I said. Just as I was about to open it she stopped me. "Are you sure you don't need anything? The doctors said—"

"I know what the doctors said." I replied angrily. And with that I opened the door and slammed it in her face. That may have been a little too mean, but it's not everday you girlfriend is bedridden with cancer.

Jinx looked up as she heard the door slam. When she saw it was me she smiled.

"Wally!" she exclaimed.

Out in public we refer to each other as Wally and Jinny.

I walked over to her bed and gave her a small kiss.

"Hey. How's my girl doing?" I asked.

"Fine."

I looked her over. Her arms and legs looked weak, and her face was pale. And instead of her eautiful pink hair up in the usual ponytail, it was taken down and was mashed into the pillow. She didn't look fine at all.

"I brought you something." I pulled out the bouquet of roses I was hiding begind my back. Her eyes lit with happiness that gave my stomach butterflies.

"Oh! They're beautiful!" she exclaimed! "Why don't you put them there, on the table where I can see them?"

I turned and walked over to the small stand where there was a vase full of wilted roses. I had been renewing the vase every week.

Once I replaced the roses I walked back over to Jinx and sat down on the bed. The small smile was still plastered onto her face. I didn't know how anyone could still maile after being told they were going to die.

flashback

"Mr. West?" the doctor asked.

"That's me." I stood up. The doctor's face looked grim.

"You'd better follow me." He said solemnly. He led me into a room and sat down at his desk. "You might want to take a seat." He motioned to the chair in front of the desk.

I sat down; confused as ever. "Doctor," I started almost too afraid to ask, "is Jenny going to be okay? Is she recovering at all?" He sighed and took off his glasses. "Mr. West, Jenny is…well she..." he sighted again, "As you know Jenny has cancer." I nodded, not knowing where this was going. "She's not recovering as well as we hoped." He looked up into my eyes. "She's not going to last through the night."

"What?! I cried. "But that's impossible! She can't die!" I stood up and grabbed him by the collar. "She won't die! I refuse to believe it!"

He just looked at me with eyes full of pity. "I'm sorry." He said. "There's nothing I can do. She already knows. I suggest you go to her and make her last moments on earth happy."

I couldn't hear him anymore. The world spun before me going faster and faster, and I just crumpled to the floor and cried for what felt like hours.

end flashback

"Wally? Wally?!"

I jerked and saw that Jinx had been shaking me.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No." I flashed her a small smile to show her I was alright. "No, nothing's wrong." She squinted her eyes at me. She wasn't convinced.

It was then I got an idea and bent down to untie my shoes. She gave me a confused look but didn't say anything. Once they were off I lay down on the bed next to her and pulled her close; kissing her forehead.

"Hey, remember that time you made me a birthday cake?" I asked. Jinx nodded. "And you left in the oven too long and the whole thing caught on fire?"

She giggled. "Yeah, and I started crying because I thought you were mad at me for ruining your cake."

"And then I started to eat it trying to prove I wasn't mad and actually liked burnt cake."

At hearing that we both laughed so hard we had tears in our eyes. "That tasted so bad." I said, remembering the crusty taste. "It was worse than the time when you tried to make cookies for Santa and substituted the sugar for salt since we didn't have any."

"Hey!" Jinx punched my arm playfully. "It wasn't my fault we didn't have any sugar. And YOU shouldn't have been eating Santa's cookies anyway!"

"You're lucky I did," I replied, "or Santa would've given you coal for Christmas for trying to poison him!" She huffed and pulled away from me. After awhile, the laughter had died down and we just laid there on the bed in silence.

"Jinx?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"I know we're too young, and this isn't the time or place. But I really, really wanted to make this special. I just wanted to say that I like you a lot and I –"

"Flash, you're rambling."

"Oh, sorry." I said. "Well, I...I just wanted to- to say that I…"

Jinx was starting to get annoyed. "Out with it!" she said. I took a deep breath and said really quickly, "Will you marry me Jinx?" She stared at me, her eyes widening. I panicked. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. It doesn't have to be now. I'd wait till we're older but…"

Jinx pressed her lips against mine, silencing me. She pulled back and ran her hand through my hair. "Of coarse I'll marry you." She whispered. I felt as though I had died and gone to heaven. She said yes! She said yes! Woo hoo! I kissed her again long and hard. "So," I breathed, "where do you want to go on your honeymoon?"

She looked at me thoughtfully. "Oooooh! I know! A cruise! I've always want to go on one!" I chuckled softly at her amusement as she rambled on.

"We'd dance all night under the stars, go scuba diving in the ocean, and I've also heard great things about their fire eater performances!"

I threw my arm across her middle pulling her close. "Well if that's what you want I'll get it for you." She smiled and laid her arm against mine.

"Kid Flash?" she asked.

"What?"

"Promise me you'll never let go." She tightened her grip on my arm.

"I promise."

I strained to open my eyes in the morning light. Just how did the sun's rays always manage to find their way into your eye disturbing your slumber? I yawned, stretched my arms over my head, and settled back down on my side. I inhaled deeply; vanilla fragrance filling my nose. I smiled.

_Hmmm…vanilla. Love the ice cream, love the shampoo. Jinx always did like to go and get it at Bath and Body works. Uses it just to drive me crazy. Jinx…Jinx._

"Jinx!" My eyes snapped open and I looked down at the seemingly sleeping form beside me. "Jinx?" I reached out with my hand to touch her face. It was icy cold.

"Jinx, no!" I rolled her over on her back. "Come on Jinx! Wake up! You can't be dead!" Tears streaked down my face. "Jinx!" I shook her frantically. "Jiiiiiiiiinx!"

The ceremony had been quick. Everyone was there; Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy, Raven, Speedy, Bumblebee, Aqualad, and the rest of the Teen Titans.

They had come to say goodbye to Jinx and pay their tributes. But I doubted they really cared that she died. Nobody was even that close to her, except for Starfire. She was close with everybody. I sighed deeply trying to push back the tears that threatened to come again.

"Kid Flash?" I turned at the sound of my name. I it was Starfire. "I am truly sorry for your loss." She said. Then she hugged me tight. I stood there until everyone had long gone after telling me how sorry they were for my loss. I felt the wind tugging at me. It was time to go. I had a city to protect.

I knelt down in front of her grave and pulled out a single red rose. "I promise." I said as I laid the rose down on the headstone. "I promise I won't let go."

* * *

My second story is done! Yay! Personally I've never liked tragedies but when this popped into my head I just had to write it down! R&R please! 


End file.
